zoom_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Say Uncle (Season 5)
Plot Mike and Shing recieve a mysterious letter for a sing along party in Zoomland and then they go to the farm. After the farm trip, Tommy Keiko and Lynese arrive and recall some memories. Kortney Aline and Garrett show up and that's when Aline wants the ZOOMers Keiko and Lynese to go camping and they do so. After they get back to Mikeland. Lynese beams Zoe and Kenny to the sing along as a surprise for Caroline. They go to the last trip of the day, fairytale land complete with a castle. Cast * Mike Hansen * Shing-Ying Sheih * Estuardo Alvizures * Kortney Summer * Garrett DiBona * Aline Barta * Caroline Botelho * Kenny Yates * Tommy White * Keiko Yodisha * Lynese Browder * Zoe Costleo Songs # ZOOM Theme Song # Together (Ella Eyre Song) # I'm So Happy (The Salteens Song) # Sun Song (Laura Veirs Song) # Plowin' (The Wills Clan Song) # Boris the Spider (The Who Song) # I Wanna Be Your Dog (The Three Stooges Song) # Growing (Hap Palmer Song) # All in this Together # Special (Garbage Song) # Beaty Beat Beat (Yo Gabba Gabba Song) # Don't Wash My Blanket (Hap Palmer Song) # Leaving on a Jet Plane (John Denver Song) # Out In Nature (Band of Horses Song) # Little Lights in the Sky (Isaac Mirror Song) # Think Happy Thoughts (David Luther Song) # Banana (Aggrolites Song) # Castle (Hasley Song) # Don't Be Afraid (Gaby Song) # The Rainbow Connection (Paul Williams Song) # Quest (? Song) # Nursery Rhyme (Muppet Babies Song) # All In This Together (Reprise) # Everyone is Special (Barney Song) # Can't Fight This Feeling (REO Speedwagon Song) End Credit Music Rainbow Connection Trivia * Tommy, Zoe, Keiko, and Lynese reunite * This is Zoe and Kenny's 2nd appearance with Estuardo * This is the Only Time Tommy and Kenny appear together * Kenny and Lynese reunite with Zoe * Tommy is the Only 1970's ZOOMer to appear in this Special * Kenny sings "On a Cold Dark Winter's Night" in "Can't Fight this Feeling" * This is the 2nd Time Kenny wears Glasses, the first was America 's kids remembee * Kenny's Favorite Song is "Banana" * This is the 2nd Time "Beaty Beat Beat" has the Fast "Head Arm Leg Feet Beaty Beat Beat Beaty Beat Clap Clap" Part * Pictures from Previous Episodes are in Lynese's Memory Book * This is One of the Episodes involving a Cast Reunion * Brooklyn Borquist was considered to be in this episode, but she didn’t make it because she was a result of time travel * Tommy's Voice is the Deepest * David Toprov does not appear in this episode because he was never born as a result of time travel. * Shing-Ying wears the Same Shirt from the Season 6 Fannee Doolees * The Musical Arrangements from "Can't Fight This Feeling" were later used in the Movie "Horton hears a Who" Category:Fanons Category:Reunion episoews